<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Goodbye's the Only Way by sanshine_julian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101361">Sometimes Goodbye's the Only Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshine_julian/pseuds/sanshine_julian'>sanshine_julian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshine_julian/pseuds/sanshine_julian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessuno li nota, nessuno si accorge di loro. </p>
<p>D’altra parte, chi mai si soffermerebbe ad osservare una coppia, serena, seduta su una panchina del parco? Hanno gli occhi chiusi, le mani strette, una nell’altra, decorate da quegli anelli che definiscono un rapporto per il quale hanno combattuto, nel quale hanno creduto per quasi vent’anni, e un’espressione tranquilla sul viso, di chi è, finalmente, felice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes Goodbye's the Only Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=La+mia+partner+di+role">La mia partner di role</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questo è il finale di una role durata 6 mesi, con una persona fantastica, piena di idee meravigliose. </p>
<p>Lo sto condividendo qui, principalmente, per averlo sempre vicino. </p>
<p>Sono aperto a rispondere a tutte le domande, e, in caso, ad approfondire certi momenti, magari con altri piccoli capitoli.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le strade di Seoul sono piene di persone, ognuna con una sua storia, con una sua vita, i suoi ricordi e i suoi pensieri, che affliggono ogni singolo essere umano. </p>
<p>Genitori camminano per le strade con i figli, appena usciti da scuola, per mano, alcuni che raccontano loro le meravigliose scoperte fatte quella giornata, altri che vengono sgridati, per piccole marachelle commesse durante il giorno. Impiegati di corsa da un ufficio all’altro, con vassoietti usa e getta, in cartone riciclato, pieni di caffè per qualche riunione importante, sfrecciano tra le persone, tentando di non rovesciare quel prezioso carico che tengono tra le mani. Ragazzini, in gruppo, ingombrano i marciapiedi, dirigendosi insieme verso le loro attività sportive, o semplicemente cercando un posto dove potersi fermare per un gelato, ridendo, le preoccupazioni della loro giovane età ancora troppo piccole per essere ingombranti nelle loro vite. </p>
<p>Il sole splende, e il cielo è limpido, senza nemmeno una nuvola, nonostante manchi ancora poco all’inizio della primavera. Uccellini indaffarati creano piccoli nidi sui rami degli alberi, attraversando il cielo, con i loro cinguettii. </p>
<p>Il parco del quartiere è pieno di bambini che corrono, ridendo, dietro a una palla, o sopra uno scivolo, con i loro amichetti, spensierati, come è giusto che sia, mentre le loro mamme li osservano preoccupate, sperando di non vederli cadere. Una coppia passa, con un cagnolino, mano nella mano, gli occhi puntati in avanti, verso un futuro fatto, probabilmente, di speranze e sogni che hanno intenzione di lottare per realizzare. Sembrano tutti felici di quel primo sole primaverile.</p>
<p>Nessuno li nota, nessuno si accorge di loro. </p>
<p>D’altra parte, chi mai si soffermerebbe ad osservare una coppia, serena, seduta su una panchina del parco? Hanno gli occhi chiusi, le mani strette, una nell’altra, decorate da quegli anelli che definiscono un rapporto per il quale hanno combattuto, nel quale hanno creduto per quasi vent’anni, e un’espressione tranquilla sul viso, di chi è, finalmente, felice. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>- 30 Ottobre, tanti anni fa    -</p>
<p>“Non potrei mai odiarti. Mai. Per alcun motivo, okay? Ti ho promesso che starò sempre qui con te, ed è quello che ho intenzione di fare. Nessuno me lo potrà impedire.”</p>
<p>Afferma San, sicuro di sé, per la prima volta in quella giornata. Sin dalla mattina presto, è stato tutto un turbinio di forti emozioni. <br/>Seonghwa, con il viso nascosto nella stoffa del suo maglione leggero, forse troppo per la stagione, stringe la sua mano, circondato dal profumo di quel ragazzo che lo fa sentire sempre più al sicuro, sempre più a casa, e annuisce, le parole un momento bloccate in gola, prima di riuscire a rispondere.</p>
<p>“Anche per me è così, Sannie. Davvero. Non ti abbandono, te l’ho detto. Per me sei già tanto importante” afferma Seonghwa, le sue labbra che corrono a posarsi sulla fronte del piccolo, lasciandosi alle spalle un bacio.</p>
<p>Il sole timido di novembre illumina i loro visi, filtrato appena dal sottile strato di nuvole che copre il cielo. Intorno a loro, gli alberi hanno ormai perso quasi del tutto le loro foglie, che formano un tappeto colorato. Non sembra esserci nessuno intorno, le persone rintanate nelle case, forse spaventate dalla temperatura sempre più vicina al freddo invernale.</p>
<p>“Credo tu sia davvero una delle mie persone preferite” sussurra San, la voce talmente bassa che Seonghwa fa quasi fatica a sentirlo. </p>
<p>“Anche tu lo sei, anche se dirlo ad alta voce, quasi, mi fa paura” ribatte lui, mentre gli carezza il viso, e va a posare un timido bacio, quasi adolescenziale, sulle sue labbra. </p>
<p>Per San, il mondo si ferma in quell’esatto istante. La sua mente si sgombra da ogni pensiero che non sia legato a lui. Nell’aria la tensione per quel gesto, la sensazione delle labbra del ragazzo sulle sue fissa nella testa, come se ancora fossero lì, come se avessero lasciato un’impronta indelebile sulle sue.  </p>
<p>Seonghwa, dal canto suo, è terrorizzato, appena si rende conto che con quel bacio potrebbe aver rovinato tutto. Osserva gli occhi di San, cercando un qualche segno, tentando di capire se fosse stata la mossa giusta, o se fosse effettivamente arrabbiato con lui, pronto ad andarsene, per sempre, veloce come è arrivato nella sua vita. </p>
<p>San, fortunatamente, non ha quella reazione, anzi. <br/>Si avvicina a lui, posando le mani sul suo viso, seguendo la forma dei suoi zigomi con i pollici, cercando come di fissare nella memoria questo momento. Il mondo intorno resta silenzioso, e gli sembra di essere in una bolla, in una sorta di tasca segreta che la realtà ha creato solo per loro, solo per quel momento.<br/>Sposta lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, quei meravigliosi occhi che non si stancherebbe mai di osservare, alle sue labbra, avvicinandosi, incerto, bloccato a pochi centimetri da queste, per poi tornare a dubitare, e fermarsi, insicuro. </p>
<p>Seonghwa riprende l’iniziativa tra le mani, chiudendo quella distanza e andando finalmente a baciare quel ragazzo che conosce da così poco, ma gli sembra di aver cercato per tutta la vita. San sa di casa, la sua mano, stretta ora nel bordo del cappotto di Seonghwa, trema contro il suo petto, e l’unica cosa che lui vuole, è tenerselo accanto per tutta la vita.</p>
<p>Se avessero creduto nelle anime gemelle, entrambi avrebbero affermato, senza dubitare, in quell’istante di essersi finalmente trovati. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>- 9 Novembre, tanti anni fa      – </p>
<p>“Sposami, San…”</p>
<p>“Sì. Sì, mille volte, per sempre sì, amore mio”</p>
<p>Seonghwa si alza, tentando di non perdere l’equilibrio un momento dopo, quando il piccolo si fionda tra le sue braccia con il suo intero peso, a baciarlo, come se le sue labbra gli fossero necessarie per sopravvivere. </p>
<p>Le lacrime coprono i loro visi, scivolando leggere sulle guance, come leggeri sono i loro cuori. I problemi che hanno vissuto in quei giorni, i brutti ricordi del passato, i traumi che hanno deciso di condividere l’uno con l’altro, perché siano più leggeri, perché non debbano affrontarli da soli, tutto dimenticato in una sola domanda. </p>
<p>Sono entrambi consapevoli che sono passate solamente due settimane da quando si sono conosciuti, e sanno bene che nessuno sarebbe così folle da fare la loro stessa scelta, così in fretta. </p>
<p>Ma a nessuno dei due interessa veramente cosa pensino gli altri di loro. A loro non importa. </p>
<p>Le loro anime si sono prese per mano, sulla panchina di quel parco, e hanno deciso di non lasciarsi andare mai più.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>- 27 Novembre, tanti anni fa    -</p>
<p>Il vagito di un neonato rompe il silenzio della notte, ed è San ad alzarsi dal letto per primo, sfilandosi delicatamente dalle braccia dell’uomo che ama, per andare a passi leggeri verso le piccole culle nell’angolo della stanza, senza svegliarlo. </p>
<p>I gemelli sono nati cinque giorni fa, e la vita di San e Seonghwa non è più stata la stessa. Ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, al centro di qualsiasi momento, ci sono loro. <br/>Qualcuno potrebbe trovarlo pesante, ma ai neo-genitori, ogni piccolo sguardo, ogni suono, ogni movimento dei piccoli porta solo un’immensa gioia. Li hanno aspettati, quei bambini; li hanno cercati, voluti, desiderati per tanto tempo, e ora sono qui, due piccole meraviglie. </p>
<p>San prende in braccio il piccolo Taeyong, stringendoselo al petto, cullandolo, mentre guarda Yoobin dormire serena, nella culla lì accanto. Si china, a lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte, innamorato dei suoi figli, e porta Taeyong verso il letto, per dargli il biberon. </p>
<p>Seonghwa lo aspetta, sveglio, una tazza di thè caldo, sul comodino, accanto al biberon già pronto. E se San non fosse già completamente innamorato di quell’uomo, giurerebbe di essersi innamorato proprio in quell’istante. Una ciocca di capelli, scompigliati dal sonno, gli cade disordinata sulla fronte, e lo sguardo stanco, che lascia trasparire come per metà sia ancora nel mondo dei sogni, si fissa sul viso di San, con un sorriso leggero, uno di quelli che gli hanno sempre fatto battere il cuore a mille. </p>
<p>Si siedono insieme, sul letto, San tra le gambe di Seonghwa, la schiena appoggiata al suo petto, e il piccolo Taeyong tra le braccia, con il suo biberon. E se qualcuno avesse mai chiesto a San di spiegare, per lui, il concetto di casa, avrebbe descritto proprio questo momento.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>- 18 Gennaio     -</p>
<p>჻ Sono andata a prendere Mei-Ling! </p>
<p>Questo il messaggio che si legge sul display del telefono di San, abbandonato a se stesso, sul tavolino di fronte al divano, dimenticato. Nulla è importante in quell’istante se non la forte emozione che quei pochi caratteri riescono a fargli nascere nel cuore. </p>
<p>La loro bambina, la loro piccola Yoobin, è diventata grande. La giovane donna che hanno visto crescere, giorno dopo giorno, che ha regalato loro sorrisi e ricordi meravigliosi, ora proverà le stesse meravigliose sensazioni che regala l’essere genitori.<br/>La ricorda ancora, correre nel parco vicino a casa, con Taeyong, o con i loro amichetti, ridendo, inseguendo una palla o salendo su uno scivolo. Ricorda i muri colorati con i pennarelli, la vasca da bagno piena di schiuma e i giocattoli calpestati nel mezzo della notte, al buio. Ricorda ogni secondo della sua infanzia, ed è pronto a ricordare, un giorno, guardando il tramonto, con i capelli grigi, per mano all’uomo che ama, ogni piccolo successo della sua vita da adulta. </p>
<p> “Amore? Amore, siamo nonni..!” esclama, nel soggiorno, realizzando in quell’istante come si sentisse, effettivamente, vecchio, come il tempo stesse passando veloce e inesorabile. Ma no, non è un pensiero che vuole inseguire, in questo momento fatto solamente di pura gioia.</p>
<p>Seonghwa lo raggiunge dalla cucina, con addosso un grembiule sporco di farina, mentre il suo viso sembra un riflesso di quello di San. Si abbracciano, stretti l’uno all’altro, con la silenziosa promessa di affrontare così ogni istante della vita, come hanno fatto fino a quel momento. </p>
<p>Hanno sempre voluto una grande famiglia, e nei loro cuori c’è tanto amore da donare, anche a quella piccola nuova arrivata. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>- 11 Marzo, primo pomeriggio     -</p>
<p>Ormai hanno preso una decisione. </p>
<p>È stato indubbiamente doloroso, il cuore pesa nel petto ad ogni passo, e un nodo in gola non se ne vuole andare. Ma hanno deciso. E non si tireranno indietro. Quello che resta è solo occupare i prossimi sei giorni, passarli con un sorriso sul viso, essere felici, senza più preoccupazioni. D’altra parte, non ti puoi preoccupare del futuro, se hai già deciso come deve andare. </p>
<p>Camminano per mano, scesi dall’auto, verso la piccola spiaggia, il sole ancora invernale, che non scalda abbastanza da incoraggiare le persone a voler vedere il mare, proietta le loro ombre sui ciottoli che portano fino alla sabbia. Il silenzio intorno è quasi surreale, rotto solamente dal suono ritmico delle onde che si infrangono sul bagnasciuga. </p>
<p>Seonghwa posa nella sabbia lo zaino, girandosi per prendere entrambe le mani di San, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e anche se San sa esattamente cosa sta per fare, non riesce a fermare la scintilla di sorpresa nel suo sguardo, subito accompagnata da piccole lacrime. </p>
<p>“È qui, adesso, accanto a te, che voglio prometterti amore eterno.</p>
<p>Ti ho amato ogni singolo giorno della mia vita, sin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto, ho capito che sei l'uomo che ho sempre sognato, ed è qui, di fronte a te, che voglio suggellare il mio amore, renderlo in parte vero.</p>
<p>Io Park Seonghwa, prometto di amarti ancora ed ancora, in amore, in tristezza, in povertà, ogni singolo giorno della mia vita, finché la morte non ci rifarà incontrare ancora, e potrò amarti ancora, per sempre.</p>
<p>Sei tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto Sannie.<br/>Mio marito.”</p>
<p>San si lascia infilare, al dito, quell’anello semplice, ma così importante, e carico di significato, soprattutto in quel particolare momento delle loro vite. <br/>Prende un foglietto dalla tasca, pronto a leggere le sue promesse, spaventato all’idea di dimenticarle, con l’emozione, ma lo lascia cadere a terra, tornando a stringere le sue mani, tremando appena.</p>
<p>“Avevo preparato delle promesse, anni fa, che avrei voluto farti nel nostro giorno speciale, quando la prima volta lo abbiamo programmato. Avevo preparato un bel vestito, nella mia testa avevo scelto i fiori, immaginato come sarebbe stata la nostra vita, la mia vita, come tuo marito. <br/>Una bella casa, solo per noi, in riva al mare, dove poter guardare il tramonto, e osservare i nostri figli correre dietro ai nipotini, ridendo, e invecchiando per mano, ricordandoci avventure ed emozioni di anni e anni, raccontando storie imbarazzanti alle cene di Natale...</p>
<p>Ho strappato quel foglio, la notte che pensavo sarei morto, la notte che il mio cuore e il mio corpo bruciavano, chiamando il tuo. <br/>E tu sei arrivato, hai sentito il mio dolore, e mi hai salvato...”</p>
<p>Prende un attimo di pausa, il cuore che batte come se volesse uscire dal petto, la presa che si stringe sulle mani di Seonghwa, mentre si fa coraggio per continuare il suo discorso.</p>
<p>“Ho riscritto delle promesse, anni dopo, al tuo fianco, quando davo per scontato tenerti la mano, quando non sapevo che ti stavo facendo del male, quando abbiamo capito che stava andando tutto a rotoli. E anche quelle, sono andate in fumo... <br/>Per oggi non ho preparato nulla, non ho grosse parole, non voglio usare frasi fatte e vuote... Quindi... Ascoltami soltanto... Ascolta quello che ti dico, dritto dal cuore...</p>
<p>Io, Choi San, prometto di tenerti la mano, amarti, e sostenerti, in ogni istante di ogni vita che vivremo, in qualsiasi parte del mondo, dell'universo o dell'intera esistenza. Prometto di essere al tuo fianco, condividere con te ogni sorriso e ogni bel momento che il futuro ci regalerà, come ho condiviso tutto quello che la vita ci ha donato finora. Prometto di esserti vicino nei momenti di sconforto, di dolore, e di condividere i miei con te, in totale fiducia e sincerità, così che nessuno di noi due sia mai solo. <br/>Prometto di amarti, amarti in ogni istante, anche dopo una litigata, quando andando a letto penserai che io sia solo arrabbiato con te, in realtà, ti starò amando, e il mio cuore, sarà sempre con te. <br/>Prometto, amore mio. Prometto di essere tuo, di essere il pezzetto di puzzle che completa i bordi frastagliati del tuo, e di amarti con ogni respiro. </p>
<p>Sei l'unica persona che ho mai voluto al mio fianco... Mio marito...”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>- 17 Marzo, presente     -</p>
<p>Nessuno li nota, nessuno si accorge di loro.</p>
<p>D’altra parte, chi mai si soffermerebbe ad osservare una coppia, serena, seduta su una panchina del parco? Hanno gli occhi chiusi, le mani strette, una nell’altra, decorate da quegli anelli che definiscono un rapporto per il quale hanno combattuto, nel quale hanno creduto per quasi vent’anni, e un’espressione tranquilla sul viso, di chi è, finalmente, felice. </p>
<p>Le loro anime, per mano, si allontanano leggere verso il tramonto, lasciandosi dietro il peso di una vita che hanno deciso di non voler più portare sulle spalle. </p>
<p>Non l’hanno vista come una fine. Per loro non lo è mai stata. Sanno bene che un giorno si incontreranno di nuovo, in corpi diversi, posti diversi, circostanze diverse; ma si riconosceranno, perché le loro anime torneranno a volersi stringere la mano.</p>
<p>Ci sono due stelle in più, a brillare nel cielo di Seoul quella notte, proprio sopra la panchina che le ha accompagnate nella loro breve e splendida vita. </p>
<p>Due stelle in più, che hanno deciso di essere libere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>